theinnfandomcom-20200215-history
Jairus
Physical Description Universes Background Personality Favorites, Hobbies, Habits Combat Jairus has been trained in hand-to-hand combat, and he is naturally agile and flexible. If he has an opportunity to learn something new then he will go for it. He tries to balance using physical combat with a gun that he carries around with him at all times. The gun is of Leroitian-make, and uses bullets that Jairus has to make himself, as there are no bullets on Earth that will work with it. The rounds are very powerful, and the gun could probably pass as an Earth gun unless it was inspected by somebody who really knew their guns. Besides physical combat and his gun, Jairus does have one other ability that he can make use of if he has to. He will only use it if the situation is dire, as he hates the taste and it scratches his throat. Like when he is in his dragon form, he can emit a breath of almost pure energy from his mouth. This is one of the main way he attacks in his dragon form. Relationships Arya: Arya = Jairus. Arya is Jairus's dragon half. In the nonAU, he has the more social part of Jairus's personality, as well as the ability to speak verbally. While Arya is separated from Jairus, the two stay close together almost at all times. The two are one person in the AU, but separate in nonAU, AUAU, and AU3. Jirea: Jirea is the King of Jairus's home planet, Leroit. The two have only rarely crossed paths, and Jairus only really saw him once or twice when he was looking through the prisons that Aktaion was in charge of. Jirea most likely sees Jairus as nothing more than a nuisance but Jairus openly hates Jirea for the deterioration of Leroit. Aktaion: They share mutual hatred for one another: Aktaion hating Jairus for not dying when the lab on Leroit was blown up; Jairus hating Aktaion for being in charge of the experiments done on him. Idina: (AU) Idina is another alien that Jairus first encountered on Earth. He had an anxiety/fear of women while Idina had a fear/hatred of men. So it was only natural that the two bonded as they did. Jairus loves her and is also grateful to her for not giving up on him when he had already all but given up on himself. He plans to propose to her after the alien threat is eliminated. Caeden: (nonAU) Caeden is a Water Dragon that Jairus met one day purely on accident. The two bonded rather quickly through a mutual interest in science, and Jairus gradually fell in love with how devoted Caeden was to his work and as Caeden as a whole. He's still a little bit confused of his exact relationship with Caeden, but is content with how things are. Arya absolutely adores Caeden and will follow him in a miniature form frequently. Arya gives Caeden the affection that Jairus usually doesn't, as he's the more affectionate part of Jairus's personality. (AU) The two are very close friends who bonded over their love of science. Jairus teaches Caeden anything he wants to know about Leroit and shows him how to create replicas of some of the life from the planet. Hanokh: Hanokh and Jairus faced off during one of the major battles. Jairus received a face-shot from Hanokh because he refused to fight back with Idina held captive. ...There are no longer any hard feelings about this. Written Works Flowers - Main character. AU. Jairus visits Zadkiel's flower shop. Prompt 31. Nesting - Side character. AU. Jairus discovers a little more about Tiri and Hanokh's bond. Innocence - Main character. AU. Jairus and Jirea. Prompt 8. Just a Stranger - Main character. No-verse. Character piece with internal conflict Gallery AUAUJairus.png|AUAU Jairus and Arya Category:Dragon Category:Alien Category:Character